The present invention relates to processes for the manufacture of pureed meat products from raw meat that resemble their non-pureed counterparts.
The use of pureed foods in health care facilities is common for patients with dysphagia, or difficulty in swallowing, and those with chewing impairments. Originally, meat would be precooked and then added to a food processor with the appropriate amount of liquid. The mixture would then be processed into a puree and served as such. This is a time consuming process that does not provide a very appetizing looking product for the patient. The unappetizing look of the product could result in reduced food consumption and malnutrition.
An instant food thickener consisting of modified food starch and maltodextrin has been developed and marketed by Diamond Crystal Specialty Foods to health care facilities. The thickener and liquid are blended to make a slurry. The meat is precooked and pureed in a food processor, and the starch slurry is then added to the food processor and chopped until smooth. The pureed product is then shaped by using a scoop or decorating bag and pipe.
Culinary Puree has developed food forming molds of various shapes and sizes to improve the eye appeal of pureed products. The molds are filled with pureed food and frozen. The molded pureed product is ejected from the form onto a plate or pan and then brought to room temperature or heated as desired.
Heeps, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,705 and 5,384,150, developed a process for making a cooked pureed food product which resembles the non-pureed version. These patents disclose the manufacture of a cooked pureed product that starts with ground or chopped precooked meat or other food products. The precooked food is mixed with one or two modified food starches. Liquid and fat are added to the mixture and mixed thoroughly. The resulting mixture is stuffed into a casing or mold and frozen. The frozen product is cut into the desired serving size.